Light enamorado
by mimime
Summary: Si, no había duda…estaba enamorado…Light Yagami lo estaba….todo esto desde la perspectiva de un dios de la muerte adicto a las manzanas... :D


Hola… n_n ... Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, y no se que decir , es solo algo que se nos ocurrio.

Autoras: Mimime y Trekumy.

* * *

Los seres humanos son seres… interesantes, pero Light Yagami es sorprendente…

Desde el día en que lo conocí, viendo la cantidad de nombres que había escrito en su Death Note, supe que no era una persona ordinaria, él era diferente a cualquier otro propietario de Death Note que hubiera existido. Fue así como me di cuenta de los interesantes que son los humanos.

Estaba obligado a seguirle hasta que la libreta fuera destruida o que escribiera su nombre en la mía, si me hubiera aburrido en algún momento lo habría matado de inmediato, sin embargo me intrigaba saber de que sería capaz ese adolescente tan particular. Tampoco puedo olvidar las jugosas y deliciosas manzanas que me daba, creo que a fin de cuentas ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual aún no lo he matado.

Siempre me causó curiosidad hasta donde podía llegar su inteligencia, de hecho lo llegué a considerar la persona más inteligente y calculadora de la tierra, hasta que apareció ese extraño humano que se hacía llamar L.

Nunca me agradó ese muchacho, pero disfruté las batallas mentales que libraba con Light, fue la primer y única persona que estuvo a su nivel, o incluso un pasó delante de él, el único al que Light Yagami llegó a considerar un digno rival, pero llegó el momento en que su vida terminó... después de todo Light no me decepcionó, supo mover bien sus piezas y a pesar de que su plan fue largo y complicado, ni el mismísimo L pudo evitar morir lamentablemente, jamás terminó ese café, que pena… bien, ¿por donde iba?

Light fue tan astuto que acabó tomando el lugar de su más grande rival, liderando el escuadrón encargado de atrapar a KIRA, mientras en secreto empezó a construir lo que el llamaba "Nuevo Mundo". Adoptó el nombre y prestigio de L, ¿quién lo diría? L y KIRA son la misma persona… divertido, ¿verdad?

Los demás Shinigamis se burlarían de mí si me escucharan decir esto, pero lo envidio… esta cama es tan cómoda, tan blandita, ojala pudiera dormir en ella, pero desde que vive con esa tonta humana, Misa Amane, que no solo es demasiado ruidosa y poco interesante, sino que además ya se llevó la vida de dos Shinigamis, ... ya no queda lugar en la cama para mi.

De todas formas lo que dije antes no es lo que convierte a Light en alguien tan interesante, es decir, vivir tanto tiempo aquí me ha demostrado que existen cientos de humanos con inteligencia superior que enloquecen fácilmente, pero sólo uno, sólo él cuenta con esa característica tan peculiar.

Hasta donde sé, Misa es su pareja, se supone que las parejas humanas tienen cierto… comportamiento, ella me lo explicó una vez, talvez debió explicárselo a Light también. Llegué a creer que con toda su inteligencia no comprendía las señales que su hembra humana le enviaba, ella desfilaba con unos pocos trapos que apenas la tapaban frente a él, se colgaba de su cuello, lo besaba, le susurraba palabras amorosas, pero rara vez la miraba durante más de tres segundos.

Un día me decidí observarlo detenidamente, quería averiguar que era lo que sucedía, porqué Light se comportaba de esa forma tan poco convencional para un humano, en el fondo, siempre quise ser un detective...

Y entonces lo comprendí todo, el motivo por el que rechazaba a su mujer para sentarse en el escritorio hasta altas horas de la noche a escribir… todo tenía sentido, el verdadero amor de Light no era Misa Amane, no era ninguna de sus novias de la universidad, no era ningún ser humano, ni siquiera un ser vivo… el verdadero amor de Light Yagami, su alma gemela, su media naranja… No me miren de esa forma estoy intentando mantener el suspenso…

Redoble de tambores por favor… ¡Era la Death Note!

Así es, esa libreta, con su portada negra, con mi impecable caligrafía en su portada, cautivó el impenetrable corazón de Light. Lo vi escribir en ella con devoción, utilizando los bolígrafos de más alta calidad, pasando las hojas con suavidad, incluso hacía ademanes mientras escribía nombres, era divertido, parecía un loco, al terminar de escribir los nombres de aquellos delincuentes, terminaba satisfecho, cansado, rozagante.

Antes pensaba que eran simples e inocentes ansias de poder, pero luego de verlo durmiendo en el sofá abrazado a la libreta, susurrando en sueños cosas como "Eres el mejor cuaderno del mundo" o "Juro que escribiré en ti hasta el día que me muera", ... me di cuenta de que eso era amor.

Recuerdo una ocasión en la que Misa tuvo que filmar una película en otra ciudad, aprovechando que era fin de semana y el equipo de investigación se dio un descanso, Light llegó a la casa, muy sospechosamente tomó la libreta, y salió con ella escondida en su chaqueta, me pareció muy raro que parara en un parque, compró dos bebidas en una máquina expendedora, creí que una sería para mi, pero no era así. El lugar estaba casi desierto por lo que nadie, excepto yo, vio cuando sacó la libreta y la "sentó" en uno de los bancos que había, él se sentó a su lado, abrió una de las latas y ante mi atónita mirada la colocó frente al cuaderno mientras él tomaba la otra bebida. Eso era a lo que los humanos llaman cita, ... pero una cita con la Death Note resultaba algo demasiado extraño incluso para mí.

Claro que eso me pareció nada cuando luego de unos minutos, comenzó a caminar con la libreta en sus brazos, parecían estar paseando, pero todo se puso mucho más raro cuando comenzó a correr por el césped, riendo y mirando con ternura a su "acompañante", las hojas de cerezo comenzaron a caer de los árboles, una música salida de no sé donde acompañaba la escena, rodaron por el pasto, nunca lo había visto tan feliz… tan perdidamente feliz…

Sentí algo de vergüenza al ver esa escena... pero afortunadamente divise un árbol cercano de rojas y jugosas manzanas, tan apetecibles que me hipnotizaron, no dejé de comerlas hasta que Light me llamó, nunca sabré que sucedió durante ese tiempo, sólo sé que Light se veía más… desalineado que de costumbre, incluso creo que tenía la bragueta abierta. Al llegar a la casa se encerró en el baño con la libreta…

A pesar de su gran amor, siempre tuvo una gran tendencia a la infidelidad ya que escribió en otras dos Death Notes, incluso lo he visto observando intensamente mi libreta, pero me he asegurado de ponerle un par de candados además de la cruz que uso para no perderla, nunca se puede confiar en un humano enamorado, mucho menos si es alguien como Light.

Y a pesar de que su primer amor, la Death Note que cayó en sus manos en un primer momento ya no está entre nosotros, él se las ha apañado bien con las otras dos, y a pesar de que las ha renunciado, enterrado, enviado a extraños, y demás tretas para no ser descubierto, siempre llevaba un trozo de ellas cerca…

Y si eso no es amor… ¿qué lo es? En serio díganme, aún no acabo de comprender el mundo de los humanos…

Así finaliza mi reporte acerca de uno de los hechos más curiosos que he presenciado durante mi estadía en el mundo humano. No sé que sucederá de ahora en adelante con Light Yagami, ni si entre sus plantes de ser el Dios del nuevo mundo está el de legalizar el matrimonio con libretas. Sólo puedo afirmar una cosa…

Los humanos son muy interesantes… kukuku… y divertidos…

**FIN.**


End file.
